


Baby's First Petition

by Yubsie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubsie/pseuds/Yubsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia has an issue she wants addressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Petition

Bail was reviewing reports in his office when he felt a tug at his robes. He smiled down at Leia. If he'd truly needed to concentrate, he would have closed the door. These documents are nothing so urgent that they couldn't wait for whatever she was here for. “What is it, sweetie?”

Leia handed him a piece of paper covered in crayon scribbles. She had an odd sort of determination on her face. In moments like this she almost looked like... but no, he must never think of that. The situation is forever too precarious. That look must be all her own.

“What a lovely picture, Lelila.” The praise was genuine, it always was. Crayon drawings were the sort of things he had longed for for a long time.

“It's not a picture, Daddy.” As time went by, she was owning that particular stubborn look more and more in his mind.

“My mistake. What is it?” There was no way he was going to be able to guess. He could often interpret the general intent of her scribbles after much practice, but if it wasn't a picture, he was truly baffled.

“A petition.” 

Bail's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't even realized she _knew_ that word. It was no doubt his own fault, but it was still surprising. But he wanted to see where this went. “And what is this petition about?”

“Naptime.” Leia said the word with the same sort of tone he spoke of the Empire behind closed doors. “It's _very bad_.”

“And you're filing a petition?” He'd always told her to use her words. Perhaps the lesson had sunk in more than he'd thought. Though he couldn't have possibly expected this.

“Yes.” She pointed to a purple squiggle, a red squiggle and then a green one. “Me, Winter and Neena.”

He should probably be concerned about every child in the household rising up against him. But he couldn't quite shake the feeling that as much trouble as it might be now, he'd be glad of this one day. Alderaan would be glad of it one day. “I'm not sure I'm authorized to address a matter of that magnitude.”

Leia gave him a puzzled look. Obviously whatever response she was expecting, it wasn't this.

He kept the paper in hand, stood, and extended a hand down to her. “Let's take it to Mommy.”


End file.
